Talk:Rage of the Ntouka
Discussion anyone test this? seems it could be pretty powerful Decent Addren gain and what is the exacr effect of "recharges" for addren skills used in that time? --Midnight08 08:14, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :While they're recharging, they don't gain adrenaline. --Fyren 08:20, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I really don't see why this is elite when something like "To the Limit!" isn't. --Infusco 12:59, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :In a situation with multiple skirmishes (such as PVE or CM/AB, for example), you can precharge all your skills long before you encounter an enemy, and keep them charged up indefinitely between fights. Add in a Shadow Step and you have a huge warrior spike you can launch right at the start of a fight, like you would a ranger spike or caster spike, which is quite potent for small battles (like the 4v4 arenas). I've played around with it a bunch and it's tons of fun just to watch a warrior pull off an assassin-like spike and then just stay in the battle dishing out massive damage (thanks to a quick recharge from another hit of the Rage). — 130.58 (talk) 14:33, 17 November 2006 (CST) Hypothetical situation. Let's say you were capping and ended up with this and Flourish. Then let's say you used an adrenaline attack skill (which would mean the skill has to recharge). Then, you use Flourish. Would Flourish recharge the skill? And if so, would it just negate the recharge OR would it kick the Adrenaline back up to full for that skill as well? Would you gain the energy from Flourish? The Unrealist 04:01, 11 December 2006 (CST) :should work, on the basis flourish will recharge skills disabled by deadly paradox and that necro SR wail intterupt thing Phool 13:23, 24 December 2006 (CST) :I will try that when I cap it, sounds like fun. Kudoz2u 20:11, 18 November 2007 (UTC) After consistant testing, since NF release i still find this skill very powerful for both PvE and PvP. I have also submitted a build based on this one ,the Build:W/any_RotN_Swordsman. powers up an adrenaline skillbar instantly - and every 15 seconds, and the possibility of precharge inbetween fights makes it very comfortable and opens new skill combos- imho, a strong skill. can fuel adrenaline completely and lets you never stop in pvp.--Babboelvis 08:50, 22 December 2006 (CST) Skill Flaw Erk, I apologise for this misleading and confusing statement, it seems my understanding of the skill was incorrect. Feel free to remove this subheading if need be. I originally envisioned this skill to cause an adrenal skill to recharge for 5 seconds as an energy skill would, however, i pictured it to recharge and be ready for use again (at the req. adren). :"At this stage in the games development, using this skill to charge adrenal skills which require you to 'lose all adrenaline' to use, does not activate them to recharge for 5 seconds as outlined in the elite skills description. Whether this is intentional or not is unclear, however, this means Hammer Bash, for example, cannot be used 2 times in such quick succession as one would hope." Puk 07:57, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :Could you explain that better? What I'm understanding you to say is that skills that cause you to lose all adrenaline don't recharge for 5 seconds while under the effect of Rage of the Ntouka. If that's true, isn't that a good thing? If I've understood wrongly, then excuse these sentences. --Kale Ironfist 08:27, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::By what you're saying, you just said you CAN use hammer bash in rapid sucession, when it was previously given that you can't. 67.162.10.70 :::i think he means Bash, Rage, Bash, Recycle. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:48, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, thats really the only way to do it. Months and months ago i wrote that top paragraph, and the 2nd too I believe, I hadn't had experience with the skill. Didn't signature them. If the duration of the actual Rage skill (10secs) has worn off (watch top left), fully charged skills may be used, then quickly recharged (even lose all adren skills (you've recharged them all!)) What I've found particular devastating in Random Arena's is: Hammer Bash --> Crushing Blow & Rage (simultaneously) --> Hammer Bash -- Stonesoul Strike --> Holy Strike. Even a full health enemy will be down to about 1/3 life roughly. Puk 11:44, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Sounds nice, but Staggering, Fierce, Heavy, Crushing and one regular hit are enough for me to kill one squishy target. Alot of Strength and Hammer Mastery points req. =) J Striker 11:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Ntouka See the trivia section that I just added. I expect that we'll encounter a monster with the name Ntouka in Kourna, near the river Elon. There was a crocodile-like snapping monster in the first Nightfall trailer. That one may be it. -- 08:46, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :I think that was just one of those drake, or those monsters that hung around the drake. I forget the name. Plus, it didn't have an aura, if I'm not mistaken, in the trailer. DancingZombies 18:05, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::However, like Yeti Smash, this is more likely named after the in-game Ntouka than the African mythical monster. --Karlos 06:10, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Strange wording on descrip. this sould probably read something like this, cause right now its inconsistent to other skills: Gain 1...6 strike'(s)' of adrenaline. For 10 seconds, whenever you use an adrenaline Skill, that skill is disabled for 5 seconds. :I believe that you can use stances or other things to reduce the recharge. It would be a wast, but I think that Serpents Quickness might reduce the recovery. Disabled can't be reduced. StatMan 22:24, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::I dont get the description. "recharged" instead of "disabled," perhaps? Anooneemiss 17:27, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Modifiers This stacks with "For Great Justice!", at 13 strength it'll give you 9 adrenaline off the bat. Not sure about Battle Rage or Berserker Stance. Lonely Monk 00:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Makes for a great Final thrust. Rage. Hit. Final Thrust. --67.169.91.223 13:24, 16 December 2006 (CST) anon edit An anon inserted "You can completely charge your adrenaline with this skill." I do not believe this is completely accurate. While you can charge your adrenaline skills, I believe it would be two strikes short of "completely charge" even at 18 Strength. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:06, 6 December 2006 (CST) :It's worth trying out, but since it takes 20 seconds before adrenaline wears off and it takes only 15 for this to recharge, you could probably keep activating it to build up a charge before battle, thus allowing you to utilize this to indeed fully charge all adrenal skills after two or three consecutive uses. --Thervold 17:12, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::I tested it, and indeed, you can continue to use this before battle until all adrenal skills are fully charged. --Thervold 09:04, 7 December 2006 (CST) Running This + Rush = :D P A R A S I T I C 22:10, 13 December 2006 (CST) :That's actually my new running build. Hit Sprint & RotN, then Rush when Sprint wears off. Go W/P for Mending Echo (use 0-tactics Watch Yourself to keep it up) and Fall Back, since you only need points in Str for your speed boosts unlike most Sprint/Charge builds. --Shattered Self 01:27, 28 December 2006 (CST) the RV on "Could be used with Rush for continuous +25% speed" I think that even though it's on the rush article, there is still much value in noting it here. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:03, 15 January 2007 (CST) :While it may work well, there are other skills that work just as well, listing all of these would induce clutter. -- Xeon 08:14, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::I agree - a large number of adrenal skills could be extended with this - liting them all would be a mess. Although, I was looking for a list or category of all skills that require adrenaline and didn't find one - should we add a Category:Adrenal skills, and attach it to each skill that uses adrenaline? I think it could be most easilly attached via the Template:Skill box, so I added a post about doing that at Template_talk:Skill_box#Adrenal_skills_category. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Yea, thats a very good idea, can stick it in Category:Skill type quick references when its done as well. -- Xeon 21:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::Oh, you're right - it looks like the quick reference lists are the way to go. Fyren also commented on that over at the other article. Now the question, who wants the job? --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:15, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::::Heh, just add it to Category talk:Skill type quick references#articles to be added list and ill put it in soon when im done with the other articles unless someone wants to do it before then :P -- Xeon 10:34, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::::Added it to the list. -- Xeon 10:37, 16 January 2007 (CST) newest note I disagree with all of it — Skuld 19:23, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Use Why is that section here? its not needed. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:25, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Recharges for 5 seconds Wait. What if that's a good thing that it makes skills recharge for 5 seconds. I don't have the skill but What if you have Mokele Smash that recharges in 20 seconds but use Rage of the Ntouka before it. Would it make it recharge in 25 seconds or only 5? Fire Tock 16:12, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Adrenal Skills. 65.30.20.38 16:14, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Oh. Fire Tock 16:28, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Typo "Gain 1...6 strike(s) of adrenaline. For 10 seconds, whenever you use an adrenal Skill, that Skill recharges for 5 seconds." it should be: whenever you use an adrenaline Skill Kunpapa 00:47, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :No, adrenal is a word and is properly used there --Gimmethegepgun 00:56, 12 January 2008 (UTC) My bad then Kunpapa 17:51, 12 January 2008 (UTC) SWEET COMBO If flourish wasn't elite this skill would pwn all. :In other words, useless combo? 02:10, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Similar skills: Flourish Just a thought, this skill is essentially an adrenaline version of Flourish. Shouldn't they be listed as Similar Skills in each others' articles? :No, they're not really similar at all. On this skill, the adrenaline gain is unconditional - you gain a set amount no matter what - but on Flourish the energy gain depends on how many recharging attack skills you have. Also, the secondary effect here is to add a recharge to all adrenal skills; on Flourish, it's to recharge all attack skills. —Dr Ishmael 05:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Late, but, he's right. You use this to charge(Or recharge) adrenal skills, flourish is used to do the same to energy skills. They're similar, but I wouldn't say add "related skills", simply because neither one could be swapped out for the other.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 07:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC)